Persona P
by Bellabooty22
Summary: A holding contest between three of persona's best ladies


So, We find ourselves with three beautiful women all who have special abilities known as personas. Chie Sakonata, The most competitive of the three. Naoto Shirogane, the most critical of the tree, and Makoto Niijima. The smartest of the three. All three were however in one hell of an interesting spot. See Chie, a brown haired beauty wearing a green tracksuit jacket, black tank top, a black skirt, and spats along with the usual socks and school flats had an idea.

She wanted to have a contest, not just any contest. She wanted to have a holding contest, And not just a simple pee holding contest, she wanted to hold in both ends to see who had that intensity and spark to hold all of it in! Naoto was hesitant, she herself had blue hair and grey eyes, she was wearing her school Uniform as underneath was a pair of blue striped panties. She quietly contemplated the situation and what could be the possible outcome of this contest. However the third and final girl, Makoto Niijima. Whom was also brown haired but bore crimson eyes instead, she was wearing her usual school uniform as well with its plaid skirt and leggings concealing white panties as she also wore a polo shirt. She was absolutely flustered at the idea of holding in what needs to be evacuated from their insides. She blushed and folded her arms, trying to think of a retort to when Chie brought up a fabulous prize she was gonna get the victor, which would be a shopping spree at June's, the local mall/Supermarket. See this is a bit of a taunting idea, Which Naoto sees through and chuckled. She cleared her throat, and looked to Chie lifting the brim of her hat. "Alright Sakonata-san...I'll play along with this…'contest'. But be prepared to lose both your spats and your dignity." this got Chie Intensely excited as she then quickly looked to Makoto, who was still bright red. Chie then gave a cheeky smirk to Makoto. "Sooooo Mako-chan, Wanna have fun with the big girls~!?" she giggled as Naoto sighed, going back into her book. The taunt got Makoto's ire right up and made her grit her teeth before blurting out right into Chie's face "F-Fine I'll join...and I'll win!" before her hands flew to her face and clasped around her mouth, realizing what she agreed to. Chie cheered excitedly as she went looking for the restroom key. Whence she did she closed and locked the restroom door, sitting back down with the other girls with a cheeky smirk. "Let the contest begin!"

At first, everything seemed like it was going well. None of the girls really didn't seem like they had to go to the bathroom, but as time went on things started getting harder. Chie felt her stomach rumble as did Naoto and Makoto, all three girls blushed as they felt what they had for lunch gurgle inside of them, their bladders had been filling up as well, making their red faces even redder. Chie was trying to play off the feelings in her body by crossing her legs and humming a tune from a kung-fu movie she loved. Naoto clenched her ass tightly and crossed her legs as well, she kept her eyes in her book as she felt everything in her guts and bladder slosh as did Chie and Makoto, the later of the two was rubbing her abdomen softly and squeezing her thighs together. More time passes as they get more desperate, their bladders have swelled against their waist. Their stomachs were faring no better, each one was audibly gurgling as they moaned and groaned trying to hold it all in. Chie was the first to fart out of the three, hers was a squeaky frrt that escaped her tight and toned ass. Naoto was next, her was a low rumbling brrt that made her put her book down and unbutton her pants to alleviate some pressure in her stomach, revealing her blue striped panties. Makoto farted last, hers was a loud and wet bllart that made her stand up and slam her hands to her already tight clenched ass, making her potty dance to try and stop her pee from escaping now. Only mommy later and Chie moans heavily as she spurts a small amount of liquid out, making her clutch her crotch before she farts again, Naoto follows swiftly as she herself felt a heavy jolt of pain through her bladder, causing some liquid to be forced out into her panties, which made her whimper as she stood up as well, clutching both ends. The girls more innate instincts were more prominent than their actual personality. Chie tries to lighten the situation with a small joke which after she tried to laugh caused her to prrrffft and spurt again, making her groan. She was right at the edge. She could feel it all about to escape, at this point. She tried to fight back, clamping harder, but it was in vain. Soon her piss began pouring out of her control, soaking her spats and running down her legs, making her fall to her knees. Whence at her knees her stomach lurched as the creamy crap pushed out of her tired anus and began filling her spats, making the poop compress against her ass and causing her to chuckle in defeat. "S-Seems I won't get to buy all those beef bowls…"

Naoto was glued to the accident that Chie had, she couldn't look away as she felt her body take the reigns away from her, making her stomach bubble and boil loudly as she herself double over, losing a loud fart in the process. She felt her load prairie dog as her bladder ached alongside it. She decided it would be better to at least save her uniform pants by quickly throwing them off, fully revealing her panties and surprisingly full and plump ass. It was tightly clenched however before she felt another fart escape, making her moan as that prairie dogging load began pushing out, and coiling in her panties. Making Naoto groan in both pain and pleasure. Her bladder quickly followed suite as it quickly began letting her piss burst from her crotch. Splattering on the ground where she stood. She at least saved her pants. "W-Wow...I actually outlasted Sakonata-San…" Naoto said in surprise, shaking where she stood.

Makoto was now the only girl desperate, seeing the other two finally let it out told her body she won, and it's time to go, which she obliged. She went to get the restroom key from Chie, however her stomach was Inpatient, it groaned and forced Makoto's load to her anus, making her stop dead in her tracks, her bladder took advantage and pushed as well, making Makoto lose a few spurts before it took full control, forcing out all of her piss where she stood. Makoto whimpered as she then felt her stomach go at it again, however there was no stopping it now, the magma like creamy poop pushed out from her tired anus as well, filling into her panties and causing them to say slightly as she fell onto her knees as well, right into her puddle of piss too. She felt an intense wash of both a sense of Victory and embarrassment rush over her, making her speak up "S-Seems I won...yet I still went on myself…" she said with a slight quiver in her voice. Chie chuckled and looked to Makoto "Cheer up Mako-chan, you still beat us!" she said excitedly. To which Naoto nodded in agreement, making Makoto at least smile a bit. The girls then went to go clean off in the bathroom and go to celebrate Makoto's victory. This is all...for now.


End file.
